


Warm Me Up

by ahamkara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamkara/pseuds/ahamkara
Summary: Jesse's cold after a long week mission out in the winter chill. Gabriel joins him in the rec room to watch a movie and warms him up. Shamelessly, yet delicately fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jocy wanted some McReyes goodness, so I figured I’d give it a go. To my totally stumbled upon twin that I never knew I had, please enjoy the ‘Netflix and Cuddles’!

Jesse McCree was tired, achy and grouchy despite a quick shower arriving back from another covert ops Blackwatch mission. He could still feel a faint numbing sensation on the tips of his ears, his nose, his hands and his feet from the cold. Winter time on this part of the world was brutal, and grudgingly he couldn’t find himself going to sleep anytime soon despite how overly tired all of him felt because of it.

Thankfully, he was comfortable enough holed up in the rec room on an old brown, knitted couch. It was almost comical to look at.

McCree’s socked feet dug into the couch cushion between the one he sat on, and the one beside him, with the couch cushion bending upward from the intrusion. A large, warm, sand-colored microfiber blanket was half-draped over the form-fitting cowboy, and the other half was pooling on the floor half forgotten, and of course, said cowboy with his signature hat was lounging so far off the arm rest it was a miracle the hat hadn’t slipped off his head and fallen off and onto the floor yet.

His half-lidded brown eyes lazily stared at the television with some odd foreign film streaming directly to the screen, and just like the rest of his body-language suggested, he was just too damn tired to bother changing it to something else.

A noise behind him, made Jesse peak over his shoulder to see his Commander stroll into the rec room. Gabriel Reyes had forgone the usual beanie and his silky, wavy mocha hair was in styled lazily, but nicely in a way that made his usual stern face softer, and more handsome. A boyish smirk tugged at Jesse’s lips before he gave a small whistle.

Gabriel looked at Jesse and he too smiled.

Jesse beckoned Gabriel over with a wave and grabbed the other man’s thick wrists once he was in reach to tug him close so that both of them could rest on the couch.

He was needy and cold, Gabe realized as he allowed his larger form to sink down above him and peck the cowboy on his forehead, gently discarding the Stenson hat to the floor. Jesse’s ears, cheeks and nose were still a rosy pink from the cold outside and gave him a boyish charm Reyes found endearing.

“C’mon Jess, you want me to join you or not?” Gabriel teased.

Playfully, he tugged McCree’s feet from the couch cushions and dragged him downward so that his head would finally rest somewhere comfortably, before draping his larger, more muscular form above Jesse’s to use him for his own source of warmth.

Jesse gave a small ‘Oomph!’ as Gabriel’s weight was draped over him. In seconds, he was ecstatically tugging his arms away from the warm prison of his blankets and ran his slightly calloused and cold hands through his boyfriend’s hair. Gabriel hissed and pinched Jesse’s side through the blankets as punishment for extending the chill to him, but then settled on Jesse’s chest moments after and allowed those fingers to thread through his hair.

“Shit, what are you watching? Looks ancient.”

On the forgotten television, the cinematics continued to play and the actors themselves were speaking an entirely different language that neither one of them could understand.

“Jesus Jess, you don’t even have the subs on? Give me the damn remote.”

Jesse dug his arm into the couch cushion and pulled out the remote, handing it to Gabe. Gabriel, despite the tender tugging at his scalp, scowled at the television and rapidly scrolled through the Netflix archive that was stream ready.

“They jus’ don’t have anything on Netflix honestly and they only update every couple a’ months.”

“Remind me who pays for this crap again?”

“Morrison probably?”

Gabriel scoffed and hid his laugh into Jesse’s chest, smothered by the blanket. “As long as it isn’t me.”

Finally, Reyes scrolled through before finding a decent superhero flick and the “Marvel” opening credits started to play as the movie began.

Cuddling on the couch to watch a movie on Netflix after a mission were rare past times for the Blackwatch Commander, so when he had the chance to lay off the stress with something mundane, Reyes made sure it was special and uninterrupted. With so many operatives off-premise doing who knows what with their free-time, here he and Jesse were able to enjoy each other’s company in a leisurely fashion.

“Are you cold still?” Gabriel asked.

Jesse hummed in the back of his throat, the sound causing a soothing rumble through his chest that Gabriel could feel against his cheek.

“I was until a large, soft radiator made its way on over an’ warmed me up.”

Gabriel could hear the smirk on the cowboys face clear as day. The warm tone made him break into the faintest of smiles.

“The guy from Santa Fe needs a furnace to keep him warm? I would’ve never guessed.”

“Yeah, says the guy from California. What’s chilly for you, 60’s?”

The movie continued to drone in the background, both men half watching and more engrossed in huddling together and wishing away the cold with chaste touches. At some point, Jesse’s legs started to feel static and after some persistent whining from the younger male, they switched places and continued to watch the movie in peace.

They continued to speak in hushed tones between the scenes, and they were comfortably warm by the time the final part of ‘Deadpool’ started playing.

McCree’s eyes were droopy with sleep, but of course the stubborn cowboy refused sleep even when he was so warm and lovingly nestled into strong arms. He insisted he was fine just to spend more time with Gabriel.

Reyes knew better but knew he himself was feigning off his own rest just for moments like this. It was quiet and calm, a true good feeling between all the bad they both dealt with on a regular basis.

Gabriel pulled himself up into a half sitting position, earning a groan of protest to McCree who looked at him questioningly. The Blackwatch Commander only smirked and cradled Jesse’s face in his large hand, letting a finger brushing tenderly on his lips for a moment, before bringing him up to let their lips meet in a tender kiss.

The confusion on Jesse’s face left and instead a rosy flush crept on his cheeks as he recuperated the kiss with his own lips working in tandem. It was brief, but sweet as both of them were still dead tired from the weeks’ earlier events, but nonetheless, welcomed.

“It looks like you’re ready for sleep now. Join me?”

Jesse smiled, picking up his hat to place on top his head, and dragged the blankets away. His body language a complete one-eighty from his previously agitated state before Gabriel joined him for their session of ‘Netlfix and Cuddles’.

“Yeah, I think I’m good n’ warm now. Thanks Gabe.”

Gabriel’s smile radiated the same relaxed mood and he too rose from the couch, holding Jesse’s hand as they made their way back to his own quarters for a good night’s rest. The movie lay long forgotten until the credits ended and the Netflix screen stayed on standby.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently gotten into writing again after a 2-year hiatus and to be honest, this fic has not been beta’d so any and all criticism is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
